Light strings are a traditional western method of celebrating the winter holiday season and have recently begun to be used in celebrations of all kind. There has been however, a problem regarding easy seasonal storage of these lights. Tangles often lead to breakage of bulbs and inconvenience. Storage methods have been developed, but often these are as inconvenient as the untangling they are trying to prevent. There is a need for a light string storage system which is convenient and allows for years of hassle free enjoyment. The present invention is designed to address the forgoing concerns.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for the storage of light strings. It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage mechanism for light strings that allows one to organize the light strings in such a way that they may be stored easily and compactly for years to come. It is a further object of the invention to provide a storage mechanism that is not painstakingly laborious, but instead quick and convenient. It is yet another object of the present invention to yield a change in the convenience of storing holiday lights through change in their physical production.